


Losing My Heart

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-01
Updated: 2006-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>J'onn looks at his first team</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Set against JLA: Year One

I’ve watched over countless teams now, in various incarnations. From my earliest days on Earth, I have hovered near these humans, seeking the boldest and the brightest to work with, approaching a small measure of camaraderie in the guise of teamwork. But it was not until Superman came forward, until the Legend of the Bat surfaced that I dared go forward as myself, the very alien Martian Manhunter, as they dubbed me. It is a fair approximation of what I was on my own home world. I laid my groundwork carefully, studying the various members of what would become the Justice League closely.

I just never thought I would lose my heart to this new family I forged. I could not have foreseen that in becoming a member of this group, unlike all the times in the past, that I would lay myself vulnerable to the pain of loss again.

My greatest fear, since losing M'yri'ah, K'ymm, and all the other members of my race, was to love again. Philosopher that I was on Ma'aleca'andra, I knew that to love once more would be tantamount to accepting the pain of loss again, for this race is a short-lived one.

And yet…first it was Arthur. He taught me that even being from this world could leave one feeling very alone. Hal taught me that humans have courage to spare, even when the inevitable outcome is more turmoil. Barry gave me the lesson of commitment, showing me that a team truly meant watching one another’s backs. Dinah showed me compassion, by accepting me without even a second glance at my skin or alien form.

I came to care for them all. Deeply. Others came, some of them went, and my heart grew full with all the new people I called family. I discovered that the cold fear of loving again was nothing compared to living so fully once more.

Until we lost one. And then I remembered why I had kept myself aloof, apart from humanity. By that time, though, I would gladly have traded my life for his. For all my fear of the love I was surrounded in, I would give none of it back to H’ronmeer.


End file.
